The Ultimate Confession
by Black Gargie
Summary: Another RK songfic of mine. This time Ron shows his talents in confessing his love to Kim. Dubbing song from my fav. singer Daniel Bedingfield's 'If You're Not The One'


A/N: I couldn't get enough out of writing KP songfics, so I indulged myself into writing another one. Another fic for the R/K fans. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All KP and its characters are the sole property of Disney Channel.

                                    THE ULTIMATE CONFESSION

            Ron just stormed back to his hostel from a very heaty argument with Kim. It was their Graduation Ballroom Night and Kim was heads over heels trying to get Josh Mankey to go with her to the ballroom night. Ron was, of course, jealous. They have come all the way through high school and he spent day and night studying like crazy so that he could go to the same university as Kim. He heard about Kim earning a scholarship and an offer letter to study in Geneva and he had to get there at all cost. He knew Kim was as active in her cheerleading activities as much as she was smart in her studies, and he knew his IQ could never match hers unless he gave it more than 100% effort.

            When he received the letter of approval from Geneva Valedictorian University, he felt as if he was in heaven. Kim was quite surprised to see him in that university but was also glad that she'll save all the trouble contacting and waiting on him for their next mission. Ron thought he would have the chance to pull their best-friend relationship a little closer, but he was dumbstruck and crushed to the bone when Kim happily informed him that Josh Mankey was also studying in the same university as they were.

            Seeing them together and Kim drooling over Josh was a nightmare to him. Yes, he had his blissful moments when he and Kim hung out at the cafeteria and during their missions battling demented villains, but that was not enough. He wanted to go out with Kim on real dates, not only on dangerous missions where they could lose a life sooner or later. He wanted Kim to drool over _him_, not the brown hair with a yellow-white streak Josh Mankey! Sure, he had a few good terms with Josh but he still didn't like the idea of 'sharing' Kim with him. Besides, he had seen Josh dating other girls before. When he knew that Kim was trying to ask Josh to the ballroom night, that was the last straw.  

            "KP, I don't wanna sound mean on you but," Ron folded his arms across his chest, "I don't think you should go out with Josh."

            "Why not?" Kim asked.

            "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't like you being with Josh. In fact, I don't like it at all. I hate it. And I'm sick and tired of you being so puppy-eyed about him when I don't think he gives a damn about you at all."

            "Why? You're jealous or something?" Kim looked at him slyly.

            "No! Not even close!" Ron was going pink, blushing through his freckles. "I…I just don't want you to be hurt, that's all. I don't think Josh is your type."

            "Right. And you're suggesting that I should go to the ballroom night with you? Get real!"

            "What's so bad about going to the ballroom night with me, may I ask?" Ron was quite offended. "We've been going out to our school dance a few times!"

            "You mean all the time! We've been going to school dance since we're pre-school. Only when we're in the middle of high school, after Josh Mankey appeared, then we stopped going to school dances or any other dances, for the matter of fact. Do you know how much embarrassment you caused every time we go on school dances? I should be the one being sick of this!"

            Ron was pretty ticked off at this point, "Well, fine then! If one day, just one day, you get dumped by that Monkey guy, don't you come running to me and crying your heart out and expect me to pull you out of this situation!"

            "I won't! And it's Mankey, not Monkey!" Kim had her hands on her waist. She's wearing a belly-button body-fit shirt, as usual.

            "I'll call him whatever I like! Monkey boy, Monkey boy! And he looks like one too!"

            Now Ron was still pretty hot-headed about his fight with Kim. What started out as Ron's attempt to confess his feelings to Kim turned out to be a war-like disaster. He took out Rufus the naked mole rat and as he fed him with cheese slabs, he complained, "Who does she think she is? Who does she think _I _am? Some silly sidekick and listening stone whom she can throw all her fancy daydreams of some no good loser like Josh Mankey? I'm not gonna put up with this! No siree! She can keep her daydreams to herself! When she finds out what a jackass he is, she'll be sorry, but she's not gonna get the advantage of crying on my shoulder! Ever!"

            Rufus whined a little and slipped into Ron's jeans pocket. He came out of the pocket moments later with Ron's wallet. He opened it and revealed the picture of Ron and Kim together in their mission clothes. Ron gasped a little at first, then he sighed and plopped his head on the table, saying, "You're right, Rufus. How can I fool myself? I love her so much to tolerate everything she is. I even wracked my brain trying to study so that I can get to this high-classed university. Mom and Dad had to work extra hard just to get money for me to study here, and I had to apply for a scholarship so that I can afford their tuition classes. Luckily they approved. I must admit my result were not strong enough."

            "Mmhmm, mmhmm," Rufus agreed, nodding his head as he popped more cheese slabs into his tiny mouth.

            "But I'm willing to sacrifice all that! I did everything for her, well, almost everything. The point is I'm always there when she needs me. I always do! If Mom and Dad banned me from being with Kim, which they haven't for now, I don't what else I can do. I'd rather eliminate the Stoppable bloodline than being away from Kim! But Kim never understands this. She took me for granted and stuck her nose like glue onto that Mankey's butt! I don't know what she sees in him!"

            "He's cute?" Rufus burped as he finished the last piece of cheese slab.

            "He's not cute! Well, a little, but doesn't mean she has to drown herself all over him. If I don't tell her straight about my feelings for her, she'll be licking his boots and coiling all over him! But how am I going to tell her? I'm…I'm embarrassed. I hate to make a fool of myself…"

            Rufus yawned uninterestedly and jumped towards the radio. He turned on the radio and moved to the beat of a very hip-hop song by Ja Rule. Ron could see that at this point, Rufus won't be much of a help. Looks like he had to figure this out for himself. While he mooned over the ways to confess to Kim, he heard the DJ hollering out in the radio, "Well, folks, that was a great hit from Ja Rule! If you have any other dedications to your loved ones, please don't hesitate to call at…"

            "That is so lame," Ron muttered. "Expecting that someone would be swooning over them from the help of someone else's music. Unless they sang it themselves…"

            That's when an idea struck him. Why not? He could actually sing for Kim to tell her about his feeling for her. He did that once when there was a Mother's Day celebration in his primary school where he sang for his mother. He could do that for Kim as well. He hugged and kissed and thanked Rufus for giving this perfect idea, although Rufus was still trying to figureout what was it all about.

            And he knew just when will be the occasion to sing.

                                                                        *

            Everyone was dressed to the nines for this Graduation Ballroom Night. Kim wasn't excluded. She wore a beautiful ballroom dress that was black with tiny fine sparkles attached all around the dress, making it sparkle under the hall lights. She had a moderately-done make-up for this occasion. She saw Josh Mankey at a distance and greeted him. He was wearing a smart-looking suit and black polished shoes. He waved at Kim and gestured her to come to him.

            "This ballroom night is the bomb," Kim said, hoping that the auburn hair which she spent hours doing it up into a bun didn't go into ruins.

            "Yeah, Kim," Josh agreed. "It's hard to believe that we're going to leave this university and live our own lives out in the big world. What are you gonna be after this?"

            "Oh, I don't know. I was hoping to take the fashion designing career, since that's the course I'm taking, but I suppose my crime fighting job would still be on-line."

            "Fighting bad demented villains as usual, eh?"

            "Yes, I'm sad to say. A woman's job is never done," Kim sighed.

            "Well, it's done for time being now," Josh said as he took her hand. "Wanna dance?"

            How could Kim refuse her dream prince? They danced a few dances and Kim felt as if she was in heaven. Yet somehow, she felt as if she had forgotten someone important. She shrugged off the thought and continued dancing.

            A few moments later, the DJ made an announcement to the people at the dance floor, "Yo, listen up, ev'rybody! We have a special request from our very own U-mate, Ronald Dean Stoppable, to dedicate this song to someone called Kimberly Anne Possible. And guess what? He ain't just dedicating the song, he's gonna sing it for her!"             

            "Ron?" Kim was surprised. She saw Ron slowly going up the stage, ignoring the laughter of the audience at the dance floor. Josh had his share of laughing.

            "What is he thinking? He's gonna make a fool of himself," Josh said. Kim suddenly felt quite offended by Josh's comment on Ron but kept quiet about it.

            Ron took the mike and said, "Kim, this is for you. I hope you'll understand how I feel after you listen to this song."

            Soon, after clearing his throat a little, he allowed the DJ to roll the song and started singing: 

****

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
I know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

            As the music faded away, the crowd was silent for a while. Almost quite suddenly, everyone clapped and cheered. Kim was astounded. She remembered him singing during primary school, but she never that he could sing so well. Josh looked at Ron grudgingly and took Kim's hand, saying, "What a loser. Come on, let's get out of this joint."

            Kim snatched her hand away, much to Josh's surprise and said, "Sorry, Josh. I… I have to go to Ron. Goodbye. You have a good time on your own. Sorry."

            With her cheerleading agility, she leapt up to the stage without even caring if she might tear her ballroom dress and trotted towards Ron. Ron went pink and was about to look away when Kim turned him around to face her and hugged him, saying, "I have no idea you felt so deep for me. I am so sorry." 

            "It's alright, KP," Ron said, going from pink to a very healthy red, "I'm used to being ignored anyway."

            "Is there anything I can do to make up to you?" Kim asked hurriedly. "A date? A movie? A night-out?"

            "Well, for now…maybe something simple, if you know what I mean," Ron said sheepishly, looking at her with his small hazel-brown eyes. Kim knew what he meant. She closed her eyes and placed her lips onto Ron's, kissing him lightly. Ron wrapped his arms around Kim and kissed her back more deeply. Kim's foot popped up, like all romance movies do when a girl kisses a boy.

            They didn't care about the cheers and whistles from the crowd on the dance floor.

A/N: Quite simple this time, but still pretty romantic like my first one. Reviews plz! *^_^*


End file.
